


I Hate You

by parkersharthook



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, It's short and cute, I’m a slut for harry hook, my boy harry hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: “I hate you.”“Why? I’m lovely.”
Relationships: Harry Hook/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Hate You

She held her books to her chest as she walked down the long hallway. She waved and greeted those who talked to her but otherwise kept to herself. She opened a large door and happily bounded down the steps leading to the courtyard. She quickly found a small picnic table under a large oak tree, casting the perfect shadow over the bench. She placed her books onto the metal table, sweeping her red floral sundress underneath her as she sat down. She placed a stay lock of her curly hair behind her ear and opened up her physics folder.

She bounced the eraser of her pencil against her bottom lip in thought. She mumbled the question under her breath and began to work through it. She scribbled down some random numbers before scratching them out. This continued on for a little bit, write some down and then scratch them out.  
She was on the verge of figuring it out and solving the problem when two arms trapped her. The mystery man dropped low and whispered into her ear. His hot breath made her shudder and lean into his hold.

He frowned slightly, “I could’ve been anybody and yet you’re leanin’ into me. Lassie, ye need to be more careful.”

Elle tipped her head and back and smirked, “Please, this is Auradon. Plus, I know your voice and arms anywhere.” She looked back to his flexed forearm and gently ran a nail over his small hook tattoo. Now it was his turn to shiver. She smiled and dropped her voice low so only he could hear her, “And who else would wield this hook tattoo other than Harry Hook?”

He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, “That’s a good point. Yer quite a smartie.”

Elle nodded, “why do you think I’m in AP physics?” She looked back down to her paper and her eyes widened. She frowned and grumbled slightly as her eyes raked over the problem once more.  
Harry took his seat beside his girlfriend, “what are ye grumblin’ on about?”

“I was working on this really hard problem when you interrupted me and I lost my train of thought!”

Harry turned her head with his finger and kissed her lips, “A bonnie good interruption if ye ask me.”

Elle kissed him once more before pushing him away, “I’m serious Har. This homework is due tomorrow and I have no idea how to do it.”

Harry brushed her hair behind her ear, “C'mon Lass. Lighten up, I thought ye’d be happy to see me.”

Elle shook her head and rolled her eyes, “I hate you.”

Harry smiled and laughed slightly, “Why? I’m quite lovely.”

Elle couldn’t keep the laugh from escaping her lips, “I wouldn’t use the word lovely but you’re something.”

Harry pressed another kiss to his cheek, “Ye dinnae hate me.”

Elle shook her head, “No I don’t. But I am mad, I was close to figuring it out.”

Harry captured her lips again in a longer kiss. He broke for a second, “let me help ye then.”

Harry moved a hand to cup her cheek as Elle moved her hands to rest at the base of his neck. Elle tilted her head slightly and Harry deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue over her lips.

But suddenly Elle jerked back and fumbled to grab her pencil. Harry touched his bruised lip in confusion, “What’s gonnae on?”

Elle smiled, “I figured it out!” She scribbled furiously on the paper for a minute before leaning back with a smile. “I got it. I solved the problem.”

Harry smirked, “See? I am useful.”

Elle patted his chest lightly, “Yes you are Harry.” Harry moved to kiss her once more but Elle just turned her head back to her paper and moved on to the next problem. “You can stay and help me some more but I would stop pouting.”

“Help ye some more?” He grinned cheekily, “I would be more than happy to help ye.”

Elle rolled her eyes, “I mean actually help not just kissing.”

Harry shrugged, “It seemed to help last time.” Elle didn’t get a chance to respond when Gil suddenly came bounding up to them.

“Hey Elle.” She gave him a small smile, “I need to steal Harry for a little bit.”

“Go for it, he’s just being distracting.” Harry let out a small laugh and just pressed another chaste kiss to her cheek before following his friend. Elle smiled at her boyfriend but tried to refocus on her homework.

“I hate him…” She muttered with a pleasant smile on her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
